


В подвале

by Mozilla



Category: Fandom - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2019-05-17 17:03:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14835659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mozilla/pseuds/Mozilla
Summary: Не все то Сумерки, что с семками.





	В подвале

Посреди заваленной пустыми банками из-под Ягуара и прокуренной комнаты стоял Сумерки и вдохновлено водил кистью по холсту, готовя арты третьего лвла. Абстракционизм у него уже был на втором, теперь пришла очередь дадаизма. Единственными узнаваемыми предметами на картине были член и сиськи. Да и то с трудом. Но их он все-таки выписывал с большей тщательностью, ибо рейтинг выдержать надо было в любом случае. А вот с остальными частями тел и интерьером можно было делать все, что угодно, поэтому его фантазия разгулялась на полную катушку, и даже он сам не смог бы сейчас с уверенностью сказать, что именно подразумевалось изначально под тем или иным мазком кисти. Закончив творить, он отошел от мольберта, оглядел результат и удовлетворенно кивнул. Шедевр, просто шедевр.

Кинув взгляд на часы, он отложил кисть. Пора было их кормить. Подтянув спортивные штаны и поправив постоянно съезжающую на лоб вязаную шапку, Сумерки прикурил сигарету и, подхватив заранее приготовленный поднос с едой, спустился в подвал. Погромыхав ключами, он отпер тяжелую железную дверь. С громким скрипом она отворилась, и Сумерки зашел в помещение. Обстановка в этой комнате разительно отличалась от верхнего этажа. Стоял приятный полумрак, на столике курились ароматические палочки, в центре находилась большая двуспальная кровать с черным балдахином, а на полу лежал пушистый розовый ковер.

\- Эй, телки, выползайте, я похавать принес, - Сумерки поставил поднос на столик и уселся в стоящее рядом кресло.

На кровати кто-то зашебуршился, и из-под вороха одеял показалось заспанное лицо девочки лет четырнадцати. Откинув длинные черные волосы, она зевнула, прикрывая рот ладошкой, и невольно вскрикнула, заметив гостя.

\- Ах! Сестренка! Просыпайся, он пришел, - воскликнула она. Вторая фигура выпуталась из одеял и рядом с первой девочкой появилась ее точная копия. Близняшки. Трогательно схватившись за руки, и отодвинувшись на дальний край постели, они испуганно смотрели на Сумерки полными слез глазами.

\- Когда ты нас отпустишь? – набралась наконец смелости спросить одна из них. И сразу посыпались остальные вопросы и требования. Они говорили то по очереди, то одновременно:

\- Нам скучно!

\- Мы устали!

\- Мы хотим домой!

\- Зачем ты нас запер?

\- Нам страшно!

\- Отпусти нас!

\- Ша! – Сумерки поднял руку, пытаясь заставить их замолчать, но это мало помогло. – Рот закрыли, базар окончен! – рявкнул он, потеряв терпение.

Девочки замолчали на полуслове, а потом принялись реветь.

\- Харе нюни распускать! – Сумерки поморщился, он терпеть не мог, когда они начинали плакать. – Слышь, вы жрать-то будете? А то до завтра без хавки останетесь, - пригрозил он.

Одна из девочек не выдержала и с любопытством покосилась на принесенный поднос, продолжая шмыгать носом, но уже гораздо тише. Вторая вытерла глаза и несмело кивнула:

\- Будем.

\- Во, так бы сразу. - Сумерки кивнул на стол. – Налетайте. У меня тут последнее интервью с Паттинсоном, несколько клипов по четвертому фильму, спойлеры о пятом, плакаты с Джейкобом. До завтра вам должно хватить.

Девочки, радостно пища и совершенно забыв о том, что совсем недавно плакали, кинулись к подносу, растаскивая вкусняшки. Сумерки с усмешкой наблюдал за ними, он уже привык к такому поведению. Сначала слезы и вопросы, а потом радостный, семейный ужин. Себе он захватил пару банок Яги и пакет семечек.

Минут двадцать спустя наевшиеся девочки уже совсем осмелели. Одна из них вскарабкалась Сумеркам на колени, а вторая устроилась на столе, легкомысленно болтая ногами.

\- А как там все идет? – спросила та, что посмелее, поудобнее устраиваясь на его коленях.

\- Все чики-пуки! – самоуверенно заявил Сумерки. – Мы на семьдесят третьем месте по предвариловке. И это охрененно!

\- А остальные не удивляются? – включилась в беседу вторая. – Выкладки не слишком смелые?

\- А мне похрен удивляются они или нет. Пусть жрут, что дают. Ща мы еще в полтинник влезем, там впереди нас какая-то шушера. Я ж вам говорил. Нужен новый подход. Просто среднестатистического зрителя уже настроили относиться к нам негативно. Поэтому нужно было неожиданное решение для привлечения внимания. Пройдет какое-то время и подсознательное отрицание нашего фандома сойдет на нет под давлением положительного отношения к нашим работам. Таким образом мы привлечем к нам новых фанатов с непредвзятым восприятием и…

\- Ты опять сбился! – засмеялась сидящая на коленях девочка.

\- Епт! Облажался! – Сумерки быстро глотнул еще Яги, возвращаясь к нужному образу, - Короче, ваше дело сидеть и не рыпаться, я сам это дельце проверну. Понятно, сеструхи? Вы еще слишком мелкие, чтоб на эту битву соваться.

\- У нас триста фанфиков на фикбуке, - обиженно воскликнула вторая девочка, даже ногами перестав болтать от возмущения. – А ты раньше вообще ничего не писал, кроме своей диссертации!

\- Цыц! У меня два курса ПТУ, не палите мою диссертацию. – Сумерки огляделся, словно боялся, что их кто-то может подслушать. – И вообще, кто там ныл? «Помоги, братик, хотим на ФБ, а над нами смеются»? А?

\- Но зачем ты нас запер? Мы бы сами спрятались, нас бы не нашли!

\- Да? И где ж вы сныкаться планировали? – скептически поинтересовался Сумерки.

\- На фикбуке и хотели. У нас там много друзей, - хвастливо заявила одна из девочек.

\- Ха! На ФБ половина авторов оттуда! Вас бы вычислили в два счета. Да и знаю я вас – все равно бы нос сунули на инсайд. И капец моей идее.

Девочки синхронно вздохнули и притихли.

\- Харе сопли жевать. Я вам завтра отзывы принесу, - утешил их Сумерки.

Сестры сразу встрепенулись:

\- Ой, а ты про Джейкоба много писал?

\- А про Эдварда?

\- Пиши про Джейкоба, он такой милый и красивый!

\- Нет, про Эдварда, он загадочный, трагичный и несчастный!

\- И покажи, что ты написал, - хором потребовали они.

\- Опять раскудахтались, - Сумерки поднялся, ставя сидящую у него на коленях девочку на пол. – Сказал же во время деанона почитаете. Все, я сваливаю, надо еще миник добить. Не ссать, прорвемся, - подмигнув напоследок сестрам, он вышел из комнаты, не забыв тщательно запереть за собой дверь.

\- Забери меня скорей, укуси меня быстрей, я молю, я молю тебя, бейби, - тихо напевал Сумерки, поднимаясь по лестнице, - Сексуален Эдвард Каллен, Эдвард Каллен сексуален, оу…

Бросив связку ключей на диван, Сумерки открыл верхний ящик стола и достал оттуда фото. Ласково проведя пальцами по лицу запечатленной на фотографии девушки, он вздохнул:

\- Ради тебя, Белла, я готов на все.

Убрав фото обратно, он вернулся к мольберту. Задумчиво покрутил кисть в руках, размышляя о своем следующем шедевре.

\- Стоит попробовать вортицизм или слишком палевно? Пущай лучше будет кубизм. Четвертый левел в кубизме… У них глаза вытекут! Да, это то, что надо!

И продолжая мурлыкать себе под нос строчки о сексуальности Эдварда Каллена, Сумерки приступил к работе. А уж что он покажет им всем на челлендж…


End file.
